Wildcats The Road Ahead
by Mr.E380
Summary: the third Wildcat book, please read, in joy, and review
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"What is going on here!"

"Twolegs son, we are being evaded by twolegs." A twoleg grab a cat, big orange tom with green eyes.

"Dad!"

"Run son, save your self!"

A twoleg grab the other cat small orange tom with and green eyes, looks just like his father into this small cage the same like the other cats were being put in. As the twoleg started to walk off with him in it, he moved around so much that the twoleg lost its grip and the cage fell into a river. "Help, someone help me!" the cage fell off of a giant fall and plunge strait into the water down below, the cage broke open and the cat that was inside was blackout by the impact of the landing and was drifting down the stream.


	2. Chapter 1 Adventure Begins

_Chapter 1 Adventure Begins_

At Nightclan at while the sun is just begun to rise up above the trees the new leader of the clan, Claw had an announcement. Nightstar went back to Nightclaw because he figure that it was time for a younger generation to take his place and Claw was younger, stronger, had leadership skills, everything that a leader should be, but something in the back of his mind told him that Claw should have not been leader after all.

"Every cat young enough to hunt please step forward."

"Do we really have to hear that saying Claw?" The voice was Nightclaw, the former leader of the clan, even though he and Claw and gotten into more brawls with each other then with Sandclan Claw cant really say much about the old leader. "As I was saying, I shall be heading over to the Moonstone to receive my nine lives from Starclan a new deputy shall be pointed, Yang shall be your new deputy."

A mummer of agreements rose from the clan; Yang was much like his father Nightclaw, very funny, and always trying to do the right thing, unlike Claw he would not go to war against another clan if they step one paw on their land. Yang himself was suspires about his decision, why did he not chose Forestfire instead? The choice had been made and now he was stuck with it. "Ok then, now since we all had agree on what has to be made to be done in this clan, I promise that we will rise above the forest and no clan, not even Sandclan can think about bringing us down, ill be off now."

As Claw left with his mate Snow to head over to Moonstone Yang could only wonder just how many more battles and blood will have to be spilled to make Claw's promise to a reality. Claw was very strict about the warrior code and he punish others that did not follow it. Nightclaw walk up right behind his son and said. "Congratulation's son, I just hope that I get to live just long enough to see you become leader, and then it will make me feel as if my life had meant something in this clan."

"Don't say that dad, you did lots of great stuff in this clan, you saved Whitechocolate life from that horrible fire that we had, freed Rusty, Raven, Darkness, Yin, and me from inside a monster, and instead of going thru battles you made peace with other clans. You did great."

"I just wish that Shadow was still alive, age did not slow him down a bit."

"We all wish that he was still alive, but if he was still alive he would be an elder anyway. He lead us thru battle against Killer, I think that was enough for him."

"What do you think Claw is going to do?"

"The truth?"

"I raised you to tell me the truth."

"I think countless battles, and blood will be spilled a lot to make his promise to work."

Nightclaw let out a sigh and said. "I think so too, at the time when Shadow picks Claw to be deputy it was a good choice at the time, the fact that he pass to be leader was a surprise to me, but now he thinks that it is his time to rule the forest."

"I see a small Killer in him dad."

"I see a killer in all of us son, but don't worry about that you got a job to do remember?"

"I forgot, thank you." Yang jump on top of the high rock and stared down at the rest of the clan, he never thought that he would one day be up on that giant rock staring down at the rest of the clan, but he guess that anything is possible. "I got a few things to say, as long as you don't pick any fights with other clans then today should be a goo day, the sun is rising the birds are singing just make sure that the fresh kill pile does not hit zero and everything should be fine, other then that enjoy yourselves today."

Yang carefully jumps off the high rock a little bit embarrassed of what he had done because that was his first time ever doing anything like that before. His sister Yin came up to him and gave him a lick behind the ears. "You did good brother; it must have been scary seeing cat's actually listen to you for once."

"Oh very funny Yin but yes it was scary."

Cloudfur was padding up to them, his eyes bobbing every where but trying not to keep them on Yin. Every cat knew that he had something for Yin, every cat except for Yin of cores. "So do you cats have anything plan for today? And congratulation Yang on becoming our new deputy."

Cloudfur dip his head to honor the new deputy. Yang was shock of how much phrase that this cat was giving him, he was still new around here but he was getting along find with his new life. "No not me, I was just going to be walking around our forest that's pretty much it, like Lunar Falls for example, I like to go there and no Yin, Chocolate is not there."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"You were you thinking about it weren't you?"

"Yep."

Yang let out a little sighed and then padded over into the forest over to Lunar Falls. As they got there Yin did not see her brother's mate like he said but instead she saw another cat. "YANG LOOK!" She pointed with her muzzle.

As Yang quickly jerk his head toward the direction that his sister was pointing to, he saw a pass out cat on the rocks. As he hurried over to the cat he put his ear on it and the tom was still breathing. Yin quickly rolled the cat over and out her front paws on his chest and started to do C.P.R. she had seen twolegs do this by the beach and the technique works. Just like that the tom spit water out of his mouth and started to cough the rest up as well. Yin lets out a sigh of relief and said. "Oh thank Starclan, he's alive."

Cloudfur lick Yin's head and said in a soft and calmly voice. "No, we should thank you; _you_ brought him back to life."

Yang just snickered a little and then drew his attention to the helpless tom. He was an orange cat with green eyes. "Son, can you speak to us? What is your name?"

The tom blank repeatedly trying to clear out the blur that he saw, when it was all gone he could focus again. He sat up slowly and shook his head. "Sunrise."

"Well Sunrise, my name is Yang, the cat that brought you back to life is my sister Yin, and this is Cloudfur. What is a cat, such as yourself doing out here?"

"I…I….was kidnap by twolegs….my whole clan was….Fireclan it was…I need to get back over there right now."

"Easy kid, you just woke up, you need to rest."

"How can I rest when my clan is in danger?"

"Easy, close your eyes and go to sleep."

"How can I go to sleep when I know that my whole clan is in danger?"

Cloudfur was in trained of thought tell he realized something and shouted out the words. "I got it!" real loud.

There was silence between every cat, Yang broke the silence and said. "Got what?"

"Fireclan….I know that clan…it is up above the falls and then some."

Sunrise nod his head in agreement. "Indeed it is, beyond the mountains where it shall be."

Yang jump in and said "First you got to rest, you are still traumatized by the incident that happen with your clan, rest so you can be better tomorrow. At the Training Hollow there is a large oak tree where you can rest, Yin takes him to that tree and stay watch, I have a feeling that you just might try to run away and head back to your clan, Cloudfur, at you will take the next shift at Sunset I will the last one at Moonhigh, got it?" Each cat murmur in agreement of what Yang said, Even Sunrise did the same but his mind seemed to be else where. "Ok then head out then. Cloudfur you come with e I got to talk to you." Yang walk away not giving him a choice or not and Cloudfur followed, Sunrise and Yin went on ahead to the Training Hollow. When Yang and Cloudfur was at safe distance Yang stop and said. "Cloudfur, I don't know if you should come with us on our journey or not."

Shock hit Cloudfur hard he was trying to do everything that a good warrior can be and this was one of the things that he so hope to take apart in. "Why not Yang? What have I done for you not to accept me on this mission?"

"You are not the greatest warrior Nightclan….but your wiliness not to give up is something else, and the fact that you are so determine to get the job done is also amazing as well, I might not even bring my sister along."

"You need a medicine cat."

"I know, I am not ordering you to stay or to go, which ever one that you feel more comfort about then do it, also…best not to let any other cats know about this, not even Claw got it?"

Cloudfur knew how easy Claw can get angry and he had also seen Yang hanging around with a loner she cat around Lunar Falls, a place for lovers, telling him that they would be going out into the mountains to help rescue a lost clan he would tear them into crowfood, but then again running away for several days and then coming out of no where will not be easy ether. Each situation would leave them into crowfood but they had to do it. "What about your mate Chocolate?"

"I will tell her because se needs to know about it, but any other cat does not need to know about it." "Even your father and mother?"

Yang thought about it for a good long minute then he said. "Ok, I'll have Yin tell them about it; will there be any one that will miss _you_ severally while you are away?"

Cloudfur slowly shock his head to a no. "I don't think that I had made an impact on the forest yet."

"It will come, give it time. Since everything is clear now I got stuff to do, catch a prey and bring it to Yin when her shift is over and your begins ok see you latter." Yang turned around and head over to the Sandclan border, Cloudfur was impressed on how well Yang can handle situations and hope that one day he can be like Yang.

At Sandclan Chocolate was out side of the warrior den grooming herself when she saw Yang sitting in the forest looking at her in her mind she said. _He is ether bold or stupid, but what ever the case may be I still love him._ She got up and padded over to the woods where she saw her mate, a little bit deeper in the woods and away from the Sandclan base she saw her mate aging. "What was that about Yang? Is there something that you need to tell me that can not wait tell the next gathering?"

"Indeed there is something." Yang paused ad gave Chocolate a kiss. "I love you, and I would never leave you, but I am going to be going on a long journey over the mountains and I don't know how long that I will be gone for. I just wanted t make sure that you know about it before I left, so you don't think that I am running away or anything like that."

Chocolate simply smiled and gave him a lick on his check to sooth him. "I know, I know that you would never leave, and I trust you Yang, what is this mission about anyway?"

"A clan got capture by twolegs and only one manage to be free, now me, Yin, and Cloudfur will be going on an expedition with this cat, Sunrise to find his old clan, Fireclan."

"Fireclan…never herd of it."

"It is beyond the mountains."

"I see, well just don't be gone for too long will you? I got no one else."

Yang touch muzzle with hers and in a soft breath he said. "I know, and don't worries I wont be gone long, I promises."

At sunset Cloudfur was on is way to the Training Hollow with the juicy mouse that he could find, it was Yin's favorite. As he came within sight of Yin she smiled and ran over to him. "Mouse, my favorite, I was starving thank you Cloudfur." She gave him a lick on his cheek and took the mouse from him and walks back over to Sunrise. Cloudfur stood still, he suddenly became warm all over and did not know what to do, he was lost in train of thought of what had just happen then Yin came walking back to him. "Your turn."

As Yin left Cloudfur was still standing there looking out at nothing then Sunrise came by and he knew what just happen, he simply smiled and said. "Good job, now I am hungry, lets hunt."

The day pass on, Cloudfur was boring because he was somewhere else in his mind almost the hoe time, when the moon rose Yang came by and dismiss Cloudfur from his duties. "I hope you can be more fun then he was." Sunrise said while having his head resting on his paws as he lay down.

"Uh oh, what happen?"

"Don't ask me, when I first saw him he was in trance, he was like that for the whole day. I think he got a kiss from Yin."

"Ah, well I hope that they behaved them self's and have a good night sleep while I stay up."

"You can go to sleep to you know, I am not going to be going anywhere."

"I know, but just to make sure, I got my eye on you, so how do you like it here?"

"Well from what I can tell for right now, you got area; I herd a lot from your leader Claw."

"We don't like him."

"I wouldn't ether after what he does, but you can't do anything can you?"

"I am afraid not."

Sunrise took in a deep yawned and stretch. "Well, night, I got a long day tomorrow."

"True, very true, but I will come with you so will Yin and Cloudfur."

"Does _he_ have to come too?" Sunrise said laughing a little bit.

"We don't know what we are going to be getting into, even you don't, and do you really think that he is going to let the love of his life wander around on some new land with not knowing what dangers that we will be facing?"

"Love, that's why I stay out of it."

"You might say this now, just you wait."

"The last time that I had ever _loved_ anyone she dump me and went over to this new ,_stronger, good looking, handsome, _tom. Then they had kits."

"I am sorry, but that does happened"

"Yes, yes it does, now if you excuse me I would like to rest before my long day of travel."


	3. Chapter 2 The Long Road Ahead

_Chapter 2 The Long Road Ahead_

The sun rose the next day and Yang saw the whole thing, when Sunrise woke up Yang greeted him with a smile. "Good morning Sunrise, you miss the when the sun rose above the trees this morning."

Sunrise yawned and stretches out his front claws and said. "Must had miss it, you stayed awake the whole night?"

"I told you that I was going to do it."

"You must be really tired now."

"The sun restored my energy."

"If you say so."

"Yin and Cloudfur are supposed to be on there way when the sun rise above the trees with each a mouse one for you and one for me."

"Let them sleep, I am sure that we all know what happened to them last night."

"I got the same idea that you do, that is why I am wondering if I should take them on this journey or not."

Just then Yin and Cloudfur came thru the bushes with a piece of mouse on both of there jaws, they place it right next to them. "You look tired Yang." His sister said with a smile.

"You try staying up all night." Yang said as he bent down eating his breakfast.

"I had to do that, it was not fun." Cloudfur said twitching his ears as he remembers that day when he became a warrior for Nightclan.

"At least your day there was no rain."

"That must have been terrible."

"At least I had it easier then my dad. He and both of his brothers Shadow and Killer had to go thru the snow."

"I herd a lot of stories about Shadow, and Killer. So they are true?"

"Kid, what you know is not even half about the history of those two, and what you do know is what only the cats want you to know; only my dad, Nightclaw knows the whole truth about Shadow and his older brother Killer."

"I herd of Shadow and Killer as well, this loner, Seleen tells my clan stories about them, and checks up regularly on her kin as well, Fourclaw the cat name is, he is a good warrior. It looks like their legend is bigger then the forest. I had also herd stories about your father as well, but he does not come up a lot."

"He is not like his older brother Shadow, but he did a good job running his clan thru the fire. Now he is resting as an elder, he just couldn't take the stress anymore, now Claw is our leader now."

"Claw, from what Yin and Cloudfur tells me he is a bad cat."

"Well that does not concern you now does it? Are you two ready? Yin, Cloudfur?"

"I am ready if she is."

Yin smiled and giggled. "Yes, yes I am ready let's get going."

Yang rolled his eyes and started to head his way to the mountains. "Come on you two, let's get move on. Sunrise you know the way you lead and the rest of us shall follow."

"All righty then, follow me."

Sunrise led them threw the forest all the way up to Lunar Falls which from there they were going to have to travel upward from there.

"This might seem like a big fall, but it is reality small once you start to climb it."

"You want us to _climb _that?" Yin said wit a sock in her face.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but I am going to." Without waiting for a response from Yin Sunrise started to climb the falls.

"Come on Yin, I got you if you start to fall." Cloudfur said rubbing his pelt against hers. Yang snickered a little and started to head up the falls, Yin and Cloudfur followed close behind.

Half ways up on the falls Yang, Sunrise, Yin, and Cloudfur all got an expected guess, a mountain lion.

"Is that a cat?" Yang said more in the flight mode then fight.

"No…it's a mountain lion…RUN!" Sunrise quickly dash away into a small crack to escape from the mountain lion.

The mountain lion jump and attack Yin making her lose her balance and falling off the fall. "YIN!" both cats said as they saw her fell.

"Cloudfur go check up on Yin, Sunrise help me out here!"

"It's no good Yang, get out of there right now!"

Just then the mountain lion jump on to Yang, but he was able to throw the mighty beast off of him, the lion struck at Yang again slicing Yang's front right shoulder. Yang fell to a knee where the lion had slice his shoulder, then when the lion tried to jump on him Yang thrust all of his weight to his injured body to throw the lion off of him, but the lion grab a hold of Yang's tail and took Yang down with him, both animals where falling to the ground, hitting rocks as they fell lock in combat, all of a sudden Yang was on top of the lion and the lion hit a rock, Yang fell right on top of the animal which had soften his landing, the mighty beast was dead and Yang stood tall on top of his attacker but fell due to the blows that he had taken. His sister, Cloudfur and Sunrise all came running over to him.

"Yang what where you thinking, you could have died!" The voice was Sunrise who was surprise that Yang had survived the epic battle.

"No, no Sunrise I am still alive, just a little bit injured that's all nothing to serious."

"Just a scratch! Yang I am a medicine cat and I know when you are hurt and when it is just a _scratch._"

Yang sighed as he let his sister walk around finding what she was looking for. Cobwebs to wrap the cut, wet moss to damp it, and honey to seal it. When Yin was done tendering to Yang wounds he was reviled of the treatment. "Thank you Yin."

"And if you kept on going without any protection on it would just get worse, see why you haft you have a medicine cat with you?"

"I see now."

"I never saw any cat defeating a mountain lion, you must ether be really brave, or really stupid."

"I think both. I get that from my dad side."

"Indeed, well we will carry on whenever you are ready Yang, no rush."

Yang stood up pushing the pain away and said. "We got a job to do Sunrise, and that is to find your lost clan, I am not going to let _my_ injuries slow us down lets go."

When they final all made it up safely up the falls all three cats, Yang, Yin, and Cloudfur thought that they were done, until Sunrise told them that they would to be having to climb over that tall mountain that laid further ahead. Yin was the first to complain. "Do we really haft to go _all_ the way up there?"

"Yes we do."

"How did you got from there, all the way down here?"

Sunrise pause a little and looking up at the sky, trying to remember everything what happened that horrible night. "I don't know, I really don't, everything went so fast and it was all a blur."

"I know what you are trying to say, but my paws are aching from the climb up the falls."

"I have to agree with my sister, let's find shelter then a place to hunt."

The cats al found an oak tree hollow enough for each one of them to get in, and fall asleep. Cloudfur and Yin hunted together, Sunrise had some time to be left alone, and the whole world was spinning for Yang. When they all came back Cloudfur and Yin came back with Cloudfur holding a Robin and Yin holding a mouse. Sunrise came by with a squirrel and a few hours pass before Yang came back, no one questioned his long absence for that he was injured but when he came back he had a rat. While they were all eating Yang said. "So in the morning we shall continue our journey and try to cross over the mountains the next day?"

"Agree, but follow me for I know the mountains very well, and next time when I say run, run."

"Got it."

"Good, then let us finish or dinner and rest for we got a big day tomorrow."

The next day Yang woke up early with fear in him, he did not know why but his fear was about Nightclan and going to war against Stormclan, and cats dying. Yang push his fear away and saw Cloudfur stretch out on the ground asleep with Yin curled up in a ball next to him, Sunrise was in a small ball in the back of the oak tree, Yang thought that he should let them sleep for a little while longer then they should be on their way latter. Yang walk outside and took a look at the sun while it started to rise slowly onto the sky, it was going to be a good day this day, but Yang still felt sadness, but what was the sadness about was the real question. Yin came outside and saw her brother gazing over at the sunrise lost in thought, she walk over to him and rub her head against his left shoulder.

"It's beautiful, is it not?"

"It is…just…never mind."

"Like I can not tell that something is on your mind, what is it?"

"I don't know….it is just I keep getting this feeling that Claw is going to go to battle against Moonstar."

"We all know that Claw can defeat any cat…even Moonstar, but we also know that Moonstar can turn black just like Shadow can as well."

"I know….but Claw wants to do what Killer tried to do, rule the forest by one clan."

"That is not going to happen anytime soon, and you know that."

"I know…it is just."

"Take it easy Yang, everything will be all right when we get back, I promise."

Just then Cloudfur and Sunrise was staring to wake as well, after a good stretch Sunrise suggested that they hunted so that when they traveled they could travel on full bellies. As they came back latter on the day and each one of them had there shared of meals, they set off again to the mountains.

While in the mountains Yin saw so many herbs and healing supplies that she was overwhelmed but she could not carry it all back to Nightclan so she left it alone, they traveled threw a few twolegs camp sights, and staled some food from one of them as well.

They traveled on a small bridge that ran right behind a giant waterfall. Yang saw this one animal, four legs, with horns on the side of its head, and can leap over a monster in one jump. "What is that?"

"Deer, or Buck, or Dough."

"What?"

"I had seen these things many times before in my life before, twolegs love to pull out….I don't really know what it is called, but it makes a loud noise, so loud that it kill the deer, strange on how the noise can kill it, it scares me but it never killed me."

"At least they are killing these things and not us."

"Agreed, but any way let us carry forward."

As they walk Cloudfur whispered in Yin's right ear. "Its ok, I got your back if twolegs try to attack us."

"Thank you Cloudfur."

The cats traveled father and saw a giant bird sitting on a tree looking at them. "Ok Sunrise, you know what travels in these woods, what is that thing?"

"That thing, my good friend Yang is what the twolegs call an Eagle."

"It's beautiful." Yin said while walking and still staring at the bird.

"It is, I don't think that we would have any problems with it because the bird attacks prey that are single, not in packs."

"Well that is a good thing then." Yin said, as the corner of her eye caught sight of some roses, she walk over to them to stop and smell them, all of a sudden the giant eagle flew off from the branch that it was sitting on and head straight for Yin. Cloudfur notice that Yin was not next to him and when he turned around to look for her he saw that giant bird coming right at her.

"YIN LOOKS OUT!"

Next thing she knew she had been captured by the bird and was already way too high in the air to be herd. Yang saw the bird flew over his head with his sister underneath it and yelled out. "YIN! DAMN IT WHY HER!" Cloudfur started to head into pursuit after the bird but Yang stop him by saying. "It's no use Cloudfur, she is already too high up, and to far, she is in the paws of Starclan now."

Just then the eagle release Yin from it's grip and she fell straight down to the ground, each cat stared in wide eyes, Cloudfur was about to chase after her but he was to far away, they loss her behind the trees, after a brief silence each cat ran over to where Yin had been drop and started to check every branch for any sign of her but no luck, when they all came together Cloudfur had his head held down and said. "I could of sworn that I saw her being drop in this area."

"We all saw her get drop, but we all can't find her at the same time, this is what I fear about."

All of a sudden Yin voice came out of nowhere. "I am not dead guys! I landed on a branch, now can someone, oh I don't know, GET ME DOWN!"

After Yang got his sister out from the branch she stalk stormily off ahead not giving any one a chance to say how thankful they were to see her still alive. Yang whispered to both Sunrise and Cloudfur. "She is always like this, don't worry about it."

"Are you two coming or what!"

"Yes Yin we are coming, come on lets just push that part out of our lives."

By now the sun was going to sink and the cats were getting hungry, so they all found a nice place to spend the night and this time they all stayed together to hunt, out of fear that the eagle might strike again. Latter that day all the cats had a good meal and fell peacefully asleep at there shelter.

The next day they woke up when thunder roared across the sky as rain started to fall. "You don't think that Starclan is angry do you?" Yin said trying to not show her fear scent.

Yang answered her question. "No, cats come and go all the time, why is it that it rains while yesterday is shines I do not know, but it is not good that I do know."

"Well we are going to have to travel in this rain anyway."

"Agreed, but I can't help the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"I am the medicine cat here, and Starclan had said nothing to me about danger so I don't know why Starclan is crying."

Lighting flash in the sky and Thunder roared for miles. Yang said. "Some of Starclan is sad, and the other part of Starclan is mad, this is not a good sigh at all, lets move on, prey will be hard to find now but we will see what we can do."

As the cats head out into the storm they got drench, it rain nonstop which made the soil a little bit to soft to walk on. Half way thru the days the effects of hunger was facing the cats, but then Sunrise ran pass everyone up a little slope, the rest followed. When Sunrise reaches the top of the slope his eyes widen and his mouth drop to the floor, he could not believe what he saw, what Sunrise saw was a small park, Yang came up right behind him and said. "What's wrong?"

"This was my home, this was where I was born, this was my life, then twolegs destroyed it, they took everything. Over there was where I was born." He pointed to a swing set. "And over there was where my dad den was." Sunrise pointed to where a large sandbox was. "Everything is one Yang, everything." Sunrise drop to the floor with disappointment.

Yang lowered his body to where his face was right next to Sunrise's and whispered in his ear. "Not everything is gone Sunrise, you still got your clan to look for, and when you find them you will be a hero, things might seem bad now, but trust me, it will get better."

"What if you're wrong?"

"Lets not think about that for right now, what do you say? Are you still in?"

Sunrise got up, this time with a new look on his face, determination. "Yes, I am still in, how about the rest of you?" Cloudfur and Yin nod there head in agreement. "Right, lets find shelter to rest for the night, and then fresh kill for the trip ahead." Each cat mummer in agreement and they all headed off to find shelter.

The next day Sunrise thought that he woke up early, but he notice a pile of mice, squirrels, and two pigeons, but no Yang, he also saw that Cloudfur was sleeping right next to Yin stretch out, and Yin body was stretch out next to Cloudfur as well. He envy what they got but he did not care for relationships of his own. The rain and lighting had stop from yesterday, but this day it was just going to be all cloudy and maybe a little bit of wind. Yang came entered the shelter and Sunrise said. "You are getting more mysterious each day Yang."

"Why?"

"I wake up to find food, and you are no where in sight, then you came in here and look like something is on your mind, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sooner or latter the cat is going to have to come out of the bag Yang."

"I don't even know what that means."

"It means you better start telling someone what you are thinking about before it gets too late."

"I'm fine."

"If you say so then."

Cloudfur and Yin woke up at the same time, by the smell of the fresh kill going thru there muzzles. After a good breakfast the cats all sat around wondering what to do, they knew what there next job was but did not know how to accomplish that job. Yang spoke first. "Sunrise, what can you remember from that incident, when the twolegs attack."

"What do you mean? There was twolegs, cages, and monster that have a weird thing on the side of them."

"Can you describe that thing that you saw on the side of the monsters?"

"Ya….it look like a painting of a dog, and a cat, with a giant circle around it, and two legs stuff on the bottom of it."

"Good enough."

Yin jump in the conversation. "What are you thinking Yang?"

"Well, Nightclaw told us stories on how he and Shadow used to play games, on where how many symbols they could find on a twoleg nest, and the same one on a monster."

"So you think that if we can find a twoleg nest with the same painting, or symbol like the one that I saw, it could be a better chance to find my clan?"

"Right now it is the only shot that we got."

"Ok I like it."

Cloudfur objected, for it was too risky. "We will get lost in a twoleg area, and we don't know what we will be facing in there ether."

"You can go home Cloudfur."

"What? No I'll stay."

"Ok then, let's move out." The cats all followed Yang toward the Thunder Path all not knowing where to go, but when they cross the Thunder Path they would be entering Twolegs territory and that will be when things get interesting.

When they arrived at the Thunder Path it must had been the biggest one they had ever seen. There must have been at least 12 different sections that they had to cross, and monsters were running by as if they were all mad. Yin spoke first. "Do we have to cross that?"

"Do you see any other routes?"

"No."

"Then I am afraid that this will have to be the path that we will have to take then."

Yang watches the monster more closely and found a small clearing with one word he darted out onto the road. "Now."

In a flash Yang, Sunrise, and Yin all made it across safety, but Cloudfur froze a little bit before jetting out onto the road, a monster was coming right at him. A monster was coming right at him, must have been the biggest one in the world and it was not going to stop, Yin cried out his name. "CLOUDFUR NO!"

Cloudfur duck and close his eyes, and then a rush of wind hit his face, he slowly open his eyes to see that he had avoided the monster. Cloudfur quickly ran to the other side of the road where the others were waiting, when he got there Yin gave him a big kiss, Yang and Sunrise both were thankful that he did not met that horrible death. Yang spoke when Cloudfur and Yin was done kissing. "Well, we still got a job to do you two, lets get a move on."

The four cats all headed north into the Twoleg land, and everything was so big, and they were so small, the trees were big in the forest but these nest were about twice the sizes of the trees, and there were so many Twolegs walking around it was kind of scary, Sunrise to a right turn and headed into an ally where they were not alone. A white cat, with green eyes bigger then the travelers steps out of the shadows. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yang, this is Sunrise, Yin, and Cloudfur, and we came here on a mission looking for a lost clan."

"Lost clan? Well you found one."

"What is this clan name?"

"Deathclan."

Yang gulps before continuing. "Deathclan…sounds nice, we are just passing thru so if you don't mind."

"Oh…but I do, this is my clan and you are trespassing, what should I do with you?"


	4. Chapter 3 Deathclan

_**Chapter 3 Deathclan**_

"**Please spear our lives?"**

"**I don't think so Yang, I just might spear your live, if I know what to do with you."**

"**What should we call you then?"**

"**Everyone calls me Boss."**

"**Boss?"**

"**Yes, now go pass me and you should see an opening, that is where you four will be staying till further notice and Yin…watch yourself out there, some of our cats can get a little restless, if you know what I mean."**

"**Uh, thank you."**

**When the four cats all got to the area, every single cat all stop what they were doing and look at the wanders, they whispered to each other but none of them took a single eye off of then, Yang broke the silence. "Hi."**

**Just then all of the cats disappeared in the shadows still murmuring to one another, theses cats were something that Yang and the others were not used to, they were bigger then the forest cats and they had more body scars on them that they had ever seen in their lives. Killer, claw, and Tank were the biggest cats in the forest, after looking at these cats, they were nothing compared to these cats.**

**Another cat, sitting in a cardboard box eating a black bird, grey she cat, older then the others said. "Don't mind them; they just never expected kids to join."**

"**We are not kids, my name is Yang, the oldest here, this is Sunrise our friend that is Yin my sister, and her mate Cloudfur."**

"**He is not **_**my**_** mate."**

"**Explain the kissing when he crosses the Thunder Path then?"**

"**I was just thankful that he made it across that's all."**

"**Right, anyway we are just passing thru."**

"**Were, you were passing thru, but now you are a part of Deathclan now if you want to get out of this clan alive, kill Boss."**

"**We are not murders."**

"**Where you came from you weren't, but you are now, have fun because you are stuck here and not getting out."**

"**What is your name?"**

"**They call me Big Mama. I did give birth to Boss after all."**

"**So…can you give us the background of this clan or something?"**

"**I know everything about this clan, me and my mate made it his name was Big Boss."**

"**Where is he now?"**

"**Good question, one can only imagine."**

**The Boss walks into the open and said. "Every Deathclan cats listen up, these cats will be staying with us, so don't try o kill them yet, let them evolve into Deathclan cats, ok then lets get to know one another."**

**A black cat with white eyes with the tip of his tail being white as well. "They call me Shadow; it is because I remind them so much as the legend of Shadow himself."**

**Yin and Tang both open there mouths and there eyes were as big as owl eyes. Yang spoke out of astonish. "You know about Shadow?"**

"**Who doesn't? Hell I was name after him."**

**Big Mama came in to explain how they knew Shadow. "You see young ones, my mate, Big Boss, came across Shadow a time or two in the past, Shadow saved his life when a giant monster was going to run him over. They met each other latter in the future and Big Boss was in a twoleg nest trying to free his cats, Shadow came out of nowhere and defeated to big dogs all by himself."**

"**How come we never herd about Big Boss before?"**

"**He likes to keep in the Shadows, more then Shadow, they both don't like to be called heroes, or legends, anyway Shadow also made a twoleg drop to the floor and Big Boss was able to rescue the cats, they all escape out of the twoleg nest and came here, this is where Deathclan was created. Big Boss wanted to have Shadow a part of his team but he vanishes before anyone ever knew it."**

"**What ever happen to Big Boss? When was the last that you saw him?"**

"**The last that I had ever saw him, it was late at night, he said he was watching the shadows and that he needed a place to rethink and he left, I never saw him again."**

"**My sympathies."**

"**Much obliged…You look like Shadow…what's your name again?"**

"**Yang."**

"**Yang…never herd of you."**

"**I have not done anything that Shadow has done to be famous yet, but I am the son of Nightclaw, Shadow's little brother."**

"**Yes…Nightclaw, that was a fun cat, always trying to get with the ladies, never a dull moment with him around that is for sure, and this is your sister? Yin correct?"**

"**Correct."**

"**Just getting to know each one of you."**

**The Boss came back out of the shadows and said. "Get some sleep; I got a job for all four of you tomorrow so sleep now works latter."**

**The next day Boss woke up the four cats and said. "Since you are new here my missions won't be so hard, you two, Yin, Cloudfur I need you two to seal some food, Brick will show you were to go. Shadow you lead Yang and Sunrise to the destination that I said.**

"**Yes Boss." Shadow led Yang and Sunrise across several allies, and pass some fences before finally arriving at there destination. "We are here." Shadow cross thru a small hole which led to a twoleg garden.**

"**Why are we here?" Yang said looking around.**

"**Assassination."**

"**What!"**

"**You two are to assonate a cat that lives in that nest."**

"**Why us?" Sunrise said while flexing his claws.**

"**To see whether you two are capable of being a Deathclan or not."**

"**Sunrise don't, it is easy to tell, but we are being watch."**

"**What is Cloudfur and Yin's job?"**

"**To bring back food."**

"**That's it?"**

**Getting the food is easy; bringing it back is the tricky part."**

"**I am not going to kill a cat that has no reason to be killed." Sunrise went into a hunting crouch and was about to attack Shadow then Yang stop him.**

"**Sunrise don't do anything stupid, we don't want to die…I don't like it either but it must be done.**

**Sunrise slowly got up and said. "I'll do it, but I am not any killer." **

"**What I want to know is why this cat?"**

"**That is Deathclan's business it does not concern you."**

"**Ok, let's get this over with Sunrise." Both Sunrise and Yang walk into the twoleg nest and slowly crept around.**

"**This gives me the creeps."**

"**Just keep your eyes peeled and let's find this cat." Both Yang and Sunrise entered in this room to find a beautiful orange she cat, sleeping in the sunlight which made her fur glow. Sunrise whispered to Yang. "Yang…I can't kill this cat, and lets face it, nether can you."**

"**I know, but what can we do? Is there a plan that you have to get both of us and Yin and Cloudfur out of this mess successfully?"**

"**No…but I just can't kill this cat."**

**The she cat woke up, and her green eyes were as green as the grass, and her voice was kind of soft, she is younger then Yang and Sunrise but not by much. "Hello?"**

"**Uh…hello." Sunrise said with a little bit of worry in his throat.**

"**Who are you two?"**

"**Yang" Yang said as he bowed his head and then continues. "This is my friend Sunrise, and who might you be?"**

**The cat chuckled a bit then said. "It's Soleil Levant it means rising sun in French."**

"**You two got more in common besides your color."**

**Soleil Levant got up and stretches out her claws and said. "What brings two cats here in my home?"**

**Sunrise froze, not knowing exactly what to say, then what Yang said almost made his heart drop. "We came here to kill you."**

"**My goodness…why me?"**

"**We don't want to, but we got to get our job done, is there any way for us to be able to stage a fake kill?"**

"**Fake kills?"**

"**We do not want to kill you, so instead we ant to fake kill you, is there anything in this nest that is the color red?"**

"**Yes…I don't know why but my Twolegs drinks blood…it kind of freaks me out a bit."**

"**Show us where, it just might do the trick."**

"**What do you got in mind Yang?"**

"**An idea Sunrise…lets go…quickly."**

**Soleil Levant showed them where the bottle of blood was, Yang quickly jump on the table and then push it of the table breaking it as it hit the ground.**

"**What in Starclan are you up to Yang!"**

**As Yang jump off the table he landed on the pool of blood. "Making blood, you can get this off after a good wash…just make sure this covers your body, and Sunrise, get some on yourself to look like we did kill this cat."**

"**I see now… Soleil Levant this is the only way to keep you alive."**

"**Since you say it that way…why not?"**

**Yang and Sunrise not only covered Soleil Levant in blood they also put some on them self's as well, then they told Soleil Levant to lay do and play dead while they go get Shadow. Not knowing that he saw the whole thing. As they got outside Shadow got up and said. "Done?"**

"**It is a mess in there, Yang and I was not expecting quite of a fight from the cat."**

**Shadow went inside to see what he had saw outside, he did not say anything but simply nodded and walk back outside.**

**As they all got back to Deathclan they saw Yin and Cloudfur there as well, and the largest piece of meat they had ever saw in there nine lives. Boss was on top of garbage looking down on them and Shadow walk right up beside him. They whispered to each other for a little while then Boss stood up and said. "These four can stay for they are now a part of Deathclan, please eat for tomorrow you got some more work to do."**

**As night fall came, the four cats all got together and tried to sleep in a cardboard box, then rain struck the land and they all had a rough night sleep. When they woke up Boss was standing in front of the box looking down on them and said. "Had a nice sleep?"**

**Yang slowly raised his head and said. "I wouldn't say the word **_**nice**_** but we did sleep the night away."**

"**Good now get up."**

**The four cats did what they were told and got out of the box, Boss carried on his speech from there. "Look, we are having some dog trouble and we need you four to get rid of them."**

"**How many dogs?"**

"**Does it really matter?"**

"**Well…yes it does."**

"**Two…but these dogs are very, very big and horrible, also once you get in no cat comes back out."**

**Yin spoke next for the defense of her fellow clan mates. "Why us? Why now? Don't you have other bigger and stronger cats to deal with your little dog problem?"**

"**What part of no cats get out don't you understand? And also these dogs are the least of your problems, there is a whole clan full they call them self's the Dogfather and they mean business killing these two dogs will send them fear thru the rest of there clan.**

**Yin's voice grew with outrage and she walk to where her forehead was right in front of Boss's there was a brief paused and Yin said in also voice still filled with anger. "We do not kill."**

"**You kill prey don't you? What's the difference?" with out waiting for a response he turned around and stared to walk off, and then another cat, Lightingclaw was her name came and took them to there destination.**

**At the destination she stood on the outside of the fence and when all four cats went inside she shut the fence. Yang said in a whispered voice. "I wonder why no cats come out alive?"**

**Yin returned his comment. "I feel like we are walking into a trap."**

"**Don't worry Yin; Cloudfur is here to protect you."**

"**Oh god not now Cloudfur."**

"**What?"**

"**Stop trying to hit on my dam sister….especially now."**

"**I got your back as well Yang."**

"**I rather that you don't have my back…or my front for that matter."**

**As they walk further two dogs came out of what look like to be a small red twoleg nest. Both dogs were as big as the nest and with there shinny teeth showing and there claws sharper then any cat's are the four cats knew that they were in trouble. Then a whistle came out of nowhere and both of the dogs sat down, straight, then Boss came right in front of them. "Boss."**

"**Shadow told me how you and Sunrise let that one cat lived, well this is what happens to you when you mess with the Deathclan." Out of nowhere the fence was lined up with cats watching to see what happens down below. Then Boss continued some more. "The reason why I wanted to kill all four of you was because you guys are like a small pack, can not be broken, or separate…so I figure this way will be more fun."**

**Yang commented on what Boss said before Yin broke the line and stated to attack. "Want to know what will be even more fun? My claws slowly running thru that dam neck of yours then licking my claws clean."**

**Boss simply smiled and nodded his head, he turned around and the two dogs attack the cats.**

**One of the dogs went straight for Yin and bit her side, the dog then jerk his head upward thrusting Yin to go flying backwards only to land on a few branches. Cloudfur got on top of the dog back that threw Yin backwards and lock in place with his claws firmly in the skin of the dog. Yang and Sunrise was dogging the other dog attacks but they were also getting push back into a corner as well. The dog struck Yang's left side of his face making it bleed Sunrise launch at the dogs face but the dogs flew Sunrise off of him. When Yang regains conscious he then dived underneath the dog and got his to front legs. Cloudfur fell off the dog that he was holding onto and the dog quickly bit his neck and then headed straight for Yang and Sunrise. The dog flew Yang which made him hit the fence and the other dog was playing cat and mouse with Sunrise. Thinking that Yang was dead the dog moved to Sunrise and soon both dogs had Sunrise pined down. Yang quickly saw what was going on and seeing that both dogs did not had no tails that Yang quickly jump on the back on one of the dogs then quickly to the other one as well. Both dogs yipped and back away for a seconded. Sunrise got up and aim for the dog on the left and Yang took on the dog that was on the right. Sunrise leap on top of the dog which made the dog lose balance and fell over. Sunrise quickly tow a fury of swipes at his neck to make sure that the dog will not be coming back up. Yang tried to attack the other dog but was hit with one of his strikes, then when the dog tried to attack Yang again Yang quickly got up from his feet and launch straight at his face. Both of his claws hit the dogs eyes then Sunrise jump on the dog which made him fell then did the same thing to the last dog that he killed. There was silence as the cats look at the last two surfing cats then Boss came onto the field and other cats jump off of the fence and surrounded Yang and Sunrise. Boss then said with a smile on his face. "Cant you two see that you will never win? You are too soft, why don't you give up?"**

**Yang spoke first, spitting out blood. "We do what we have to do, if you are so much of talk why don't you and I have a one on one battle right now?"**

**Sunrise quickly shook his head no to Yang then Boss walk further into the circle. "All right then…one on one just like you said." Cracking his neck he then said. "This shall be fun…and easy at the same time."**

**Boss quickly ran up to Yang and jump hoping to pin him down but Yang just moved to the side and watch as Boss fell. He quickly spun around thinking that Yang would attack but he just sat there. "Do you fight? Or do you just dodge attacks like a coward?"**

"**Call me what you want, but in the end the last cat standing will be the victor of the battle."**

**Boss did the same thing again and misses the same way this time Yang attack Boss which made them both roll for a little bit. When they stop Boss quickly flew Yang off of him and got up and ran toward him but Yang landed on all of his paws and quickly stuck at Boss when made his whole right side bleed and Boss fell to his side. Yang sat down and said. "Give up…your fighting style is kittypet like, get up and walk away now before something bad happens."**

**Boss slowly got up and he will not take no for an answer he quickly turned around and tried to rush Yang but he was already at the ready. Yang simply pined Boss down to the ground and said in a whispered voice. "Have it your way, and by the way…keep watching the stars will ya?" Yang bit Boss's neck killing him and after his death cried died out there was silence…then Yin's voice was herd above the rest and Cloudfur's body slowly raised as well. Yang and Sunrise quickly ran to them both and then Shadow came up to them and said. "Boss is dead…which makes yo Big Boss now."**

**All of a sudden this white tom came out of nowhere and said. "No…I am…excuse me for the interruption but my name I Big Boss, I am or was Boss's father and after seeing his death…couldn't have made me happier in my entire nine lives."**

"**Wait what? Seeing your own son's death made you happy?"**

"**Yes…I have seen what he had done with Deathclan after I left and now to see him dead…I just wonder why? Why did all of this happen? Why now?"**

"**Those are all good questions, but sadly none of them will be answered."**

"**Yes I agree that you are right Yang…well sorry that you four all got caught up in this mess but it is nice to see that you are all, all right."**

**Yang filled up with rage slightly then calmed back down and said. "All right?" Yang slowly laughs before continuing. "My sister is alive Starclan only knows how but I believe that her time is quickly running out and Cloudfur a very good warrior is also struggling to stay alive. Sunrise has got a few scratches but nothing so bad and I am bleeding all over…so ya…we are all just fine thank you very much."**

"**My apologies…please I do eager all four of you to rest at Deathclan for one more night then carry on with your duties."**

"**Sounds good we will, but we need help with my sister and her mate."**

"**Of cores…please cats of Deathclan, leave no cats behind…help then to the medical center."**


	5. Chapter 4 The Lost Clan

_Chapter 4 The Lost Clan_

The next day the four cats moved on, they all had a good meal before they left and Yin and Cloudfur fell back a pace or two but said nothing. They traveled for what seem to be miles, monster roaring black smoke as they pass, and twolegs giving them an awkward look until Sunrise notice something. "Hey look guys….right there is the same marking as I saw on one of the monsters…it is a god and a cat with a heart around both of them.

"Good enough, ok let's move but more causally this time, we don't know what we might be facing as we walk thru that nest so keep on your toes."

As the four cats came up to the entrance the door automatically open for them and they headed in. there was a twoleg, kind of larger then the rest sleeping awkwardly with his legs up and his others legs behind his back, right behind the twoleg was another door, another twoleg came out of the door and the four cats quickly ran thru the open door. Inside they saw hundreds if not thousands of cats, and dog's being lock up in cages. Sunrise quickly herd his parents cry and ran over to them.

"Mom, Dad, I am so glad that you guys are all right."

"So are we son…how did you find us?"

"I saw the same marking on this nest, the same one that took all of you guys away."

"Sunrise you are so brave, mommy is very please."

"Dad will be more please if you are able to get all of us out of here."

In a flash Sunrise was able to pick the lock open and both of his parents escape.

"Good work son…now lets get the rest of our clan."

Not to long later every Fireclan cat was freed by the twoleg cage but Yang was not pleased at all.

"What is it Yang? We did it, we got our job done, let's go."

"No…you can go but I'm staying."

"What? Why?"

"We are not leaving you Yang, whether you are annoying brother or not."

"Look at all of these cats…and dogs…all being lock up…we got to free them."

"We can't free the dogs."

Yang ignores Sunrise response and went up somewhere high and said in a loud voice that could be herd over every cry in the building. "Now listen up…we are going to free you, if you try to do anything funny while we free you, you shall be killed…now don't worry we can only get one at a time but we must do this quickly, lets do this."

A few hours latter and ever animal was free from there cages and then Yang climb somewhere up high again and said. "Ok listen up…now that every one is free now, let's get out of here and never come back."

All of a sudden a twoleg open the door and stop right in his tracks seeing all of the animals out of their cages, there was a brief paused and right when the twoleg tried to take a step back everyone charge after him and escape thru the nest. Not to long monsters were chasing Yang and the others, they were heading thru a narrow alley and they all escape by jumping thru a fence. A few hours went by and everyone all came back to Fireclan's territory, and they were back at once was their homes.

"Thank you…for everything Yang…what could my clan have done without you?"

Yang laugh at the complement then said. "Don't give me all the credit Dad, give it to my clan mates and your son as well, if it was not for them then we could have never saved your clan."

"Then Fireclan is forever in your debt, if there is anything, please…let us know."

"Thank you…good luck in the future." Yang walk away and Yin and Cloudfur followed close behind. As they reach Nightclan they realized it was not the way that they had left it. Snow ran up to Yang and said. "Thank Starclan that you are here, we have been going insane?"

"What's wrong?"

"Claw…he died in a battle against Stormclan, and no other cat in Nightclan have bee accepted by Starclan to be leader…we are a clan with no leader Yang…help us."

"Ok, ok, relax…I will see if I will get accepted, if not Cloudfur it is up to you, if you to get rejected then….we will just have to wait and find out…not even Nightclaw?"

"They don't want him, maybe he is too old but no cat here have been accepted, I even tried and nothing."

"Does any other clan know about this?"

"No."

"Good last thing that we need is for a clan to know that we have no leader…when did this happen?"

"Not long after you three disappeared."

"And we have been gone for a long time as well, wasn't there a gathering that we miss?"

"We all miss it because we were too afraid to go anywhere."

"Relax, relax…let me see what I can do."

Yang Traveled to the Moonstones to see if he will get accepted by Starclan to run Nightclan, in hi stomach he is saying no but he knows that if he was chosen that it would be for the best. It was nighttime when Yang got there and he was fighting to stay alive, he quickly got on top of the giant rock that lay underneath a giant hole and fell asleep. Yang woke up at Star Trees and was wondering what he was doing there and what he saw made him speechless. He saw he saw the famous Shadow, his evil sister Shadowtail, Death, his own son Darkchocolate and his young mate Whitechocolate. Even Starpaw and Death Shadow spoke first.

"Yang…we have been waiting for you for a long time now…it is time for a younger generation to take charge and we believe that you are the one that we are looking for to lead Nightclan."

"Why me?"

"I just told you why you Yang, pay attention."

"So what? Is that it? What happens now?"

"Patience young one… this takes concentration."

Every cat surrounded Yang and close their eyes and mummer something that was to low for Yang to here, then the trees started to glow and a star lit up and a beam hit Yang, the pain was intents, it felt as if a thousands battles were hitting him. And Shadow said. "I give you the life of war, use it to make peace."

The pain went away and Yang felt loved. Then his son spoke to him. "We give you the life of love, love your whole clan like you did with me."

Then Yang felt mad and he wanted to kill something. Shadowtail spoke.

"I give you the life of hatred, use at your own risk."

Then Yang felt funny and he started to smile a little then Starpaw spoke.

"I give you the life of laughter, make others laugh…laugh and grow fat my friend."

At last, Yang felt passion, revenge, and Death spoke.

"I give you the life of passion, never give up."

Just then, the beam of light went away and Yang took a couple of deep breaths then look up to see six cats. Yang got up and said. "Wait a minute…there are only six of you…I thought there were supposed to be nine?"

Shadow spoke for the expiation. "We are sorry but we could only get six…you make seven…you are a few lives behind some cats but don't worry we believe that your lives will not be a waste, you might have seven lives Yang, but you also got the life of a warrior, of a lover, of a murder, of a jokester, and someone who is very passion."

"Having a life of a murder should be fun."

"We believe in you, even Shadowtail does."

"I have seen what you can and can not do, and since I am dead I can't really do anymore evil now can I?"

"Now go, you got a clan to lead."

Yang woke up the next day to find that the sun was shiny and a crowed of cats was outside, Yang look at his side to find a little star on his back left thigh and he realized that he was now the leader of Nightclan. As he step outside everyone cheered as they saw the mark. The next few moons Yin kitted and out came little Grace. A gray she cat with blue eyes, has her mother eyes and her dads body. Nightclan had no troubles with any of the others clans and things were moving along nice and smooth as a life of a wildcat.

The End


End file.
